The production of acidic electrolyzed water and alkaline electrolyzed water by the electrolysis of water in which chlorine electrolyte has been added is well-known. Commercially available three-chamber electrolytic cells are one exemplary means for electrolyzing sodium chloride solutions. In a conventional mode of operation, these cells have two output solutions that are simultaneously provided, namely an acidic solution containing hypochlorous acid and hydrochloric acid in a relatively dilute form (anolyte), and an alkaline solution containing sodium hydroxide (catholyte). The hypochlorous acid in the acidic solution is a form of free chlorine and a very effective germicide. However, in the acidic solution, hypochlorous acid is relatively unstable; it is in equilibrium with the molecular chlorine in the solution, which over time will come out of the solution. Some of the chlorine in the solution escapes into the vapor head space above a contained body of the solution. There is also a chlorine odor associated with the solution, as well as the possibility of chlorine concentrations developing in the vapor space above the body of chlorine solution that exceed allowable NIOSH limits. As the need arises to generate a solution with greater germicidal efficacy (e.g., to create a solution that can be registered with the EPA as a sanitizer or disinfectant), the concentrations of chlorine in the vapor space above the solution become more problematic.
In addition, the chlorine in hypochlorous acid is a very aggressive oxidizing agent. Surfactants that might be added to the solution to enhance wetting properties are readily attacked by the chlorine in the hypochlorous acid. The same is true for surface materials with which the solution might come into contact during its application. Both of these problems become more significant as the strength of the solution is increased to enhance efficacy. All of these problems are mitigated by adding a base, such as a sodium hydroxide, to the acidic solution to raise its pH and to create an alkaline solution in which the chlorine in the hypochlorous acid has been converted to its ionic form, the hypochlorite ion.
In traditional cells, sodium hydroxide is produced during the operation of the cell. Therefore, a use in this art has been identified which includes using the alkaline solution in a self-contained process to neutralize the acidic solution produced by the cell and generate an alkaline sodium hypochlorite solution. Over time the various components within the cell fail due to wear and tear, degradation effects, and other causes. Subsequent troubleshooting, service, removal and replacement of the cell and its components are thus required.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the claimed invention to develop an improved apparatus, method and system for rapid service, removal and replacement of an electrolytic cell or a component of the cell.
Traditionally, servicing, replacing and maintaining an electrolytic cell almost always requires several or all of the various connections, liquid, electrical or otherwise, to be taken apart and/or disassembled. The complexity of these various connections poses a risk of improper reassembly or significant downtime.
Accordingly, a further object of the claimed invention is to provide a quick and rapid apparatus, system and method for servicing, replacing and maintaining an electrolytic cell that removes the risk of improperly disassembling or assembling the cell and incurring significant downtime in the process.
These and other objects of the invention will be readily ascertained by one skilled in the art based on the description of the invention.